


University of Urithiru

by Stingythefish



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Urithiru, handwave, handwavy au, heavy harry potter inspiration, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingythefish/pseuds/Stingythefish
Summary: Urithiru is a school for budding young Knights Radiant. People from all over world come to learn the surges and earn a position as a protector of Roshar. Lyn, an eager young girl, is excited to finally be attending the school of her dreams, while Pai, a devout follower of the Almighty, is convinced of a god-given purpose she is to fulfill at the tower. As new students pile in for the new year, what will happen when mysterious phenomena pop up all over Urithiru?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Lyn gulped as her fellow first years crowded around her. Before her, the towering school of Urithiru stood proudly, a massive stone structure thousands of years old. She could barely believe such a building still existed nowadays. Awe mixed with the nervousness and excitement already present within her, the emotions battling for priority in her stomach.

_ Well, no point in putting it off any longer, _ she told herself. With a deep breath, she strode forward alongside the other students, making her way along the enormous bridge that lead into Urithiru. A giant set of double doors led into a cavernous, gaping main foyer, with statues of the Heralds and paintings of exotic landscapes decorating the area. Lyn could hardly keep her eyes focused on one thing, every new novelty stealing away her attention.

A large staircase leading upstairs was at the center of the foyer. Atop it, a tall woman stood. As the first years crowded inside, she descended the steps, and Lyn could see her Thaylen eyebrows.

“Good evening. My name is Professor Fen,” the Thaylen woman said, nodding to the group with a kind smile. “Welcome to Urithiru. I trust you all arrived at our university safely. As first years, this will all be a new experience, but in due time I have no doubt you will all settle in just fine. Later on there will be a tour, but for now we must organize you all into your orders.”

_ Our orders, _ Lyn thought, her heart skipping a beat. This was it. She would finally find out which order of Knight Radiant she was. Finally, the question that had been burning inside her since youth would be answered. Would she be an Edgedancer? A Willshaper? Maybe even a Skybreaker? Urithiru was famously cagey about what exactly decided which order people ended up in, but Lyn would be happy with any powers. Just to be a Knight Radiant...that was more than enough for her.

Fen led them all up the steps, and they took a weaving pathway up several floors, each one intricate and beautiful. Lyn wanted to stop and stare at them for hours, but she reluctantly continued on, until they reached what seemed to be their destination. A large set of doors, even bigger than the one they’d entered Urithiru in, awaited them. Fen knocked on it, and they opened with the sounds of gears and pulleys echoing from within the walls. 

Beyond was a massive chamber. Ten long tables stretched across a vast distance, with nearly a hundred seated at each, each table clearly distinct from the colour being worn by its attendants. The far wall wasn’t a wall at all, but instead a giant window, stained glass depicting the Heralds fending off the Voidbringers. Before it, an eleventh table stretched the width of the chamber, with a motley group seated at it.  _ The teachers, _ Lyn realized.  _ The other ten are the orders. _ Notably, as she surveyed the ten tables again, she realized the one on the far right had only two people seated there, instead of the hundred or so at the other tables.

Fen guided the group of first years down the middle of the chamber, until they were stood before the teachers’ table. Each of the professors had an interesting appearance, but the one that drew Lyn’s eyes was the one in the middle, the one who stood up as the first years got settled. He was a giant man, with a rough face and a hard expression. As Fen ducked away, this man stepped up to the group.

“Welcome, new students. My name is Headmaster Dalinar Kholin.”

_ Of course! _ Lyn blinked, staring at the man with renewed awe. Dalinar Kholin, the Blackthorn. He was famous, the leader of the Knights Radiant, headmaster of Urithiru. A legend, a household name.  _ And now I’m meeting him! _ She could hardly believe any of this was real.

Dalinar went on. “Here at Urithiru University, you will train to use the Surges, and become a Knight Radiant. Those of you who graduate will come to represent our school as you go out as protectors of Roshar. It is an important and heavy responsibility. And it all starts with your order. Whichever you are selected for, you will embody its Ideals fully and to the best of your abilities. Good luck, new students.” With that, he turned around and sat back at the table.

_ Just as terse as the rumours, _ Lyn noted. Still, he exuded as much strength and raw intimidation as she’d come to expect from the Blackthorn. No wonder he was headmaster.

With the headmaster now seated, Fen stepped up. She seemed to be palming something in her hand, but Lyn couldn’t see what it was. The Thaylen woman spoke up as she stood before them. “You will now be organized into the order that best matches your personality. I have here a special device that will be used to see inside your mind and determine this. Be warned, it is an odd experience. You may be frightened by what you see, but I assure you there is no danger to be concerned of. Please, come forward.”

The first years started to shuffle their feet. Lyn knew what they all were thinking. A device that probed your mind? An odd experience, the potential to be frightened by what they saw? It all sounded very discomforting. And yet, Lyn wanted desperately to know her order. No one else was volunteering to go first.

So she did. She stepped up to Fen, her heart pounding and skin paling.  _ This is it! _

“Ah, wonderful,” Fen said. “What’s your name?”

“Lyn, professor.”

Fen nodded, and stuck her hand out, uncurling her fingers. Resting in her palm was an  _ earring, _ crude and made purely of metal. Lyn frowned.  _ This _ was the device that was to probe her mind?

“Unfortunately, we’ll be forced to stick this in your ear,” Fen said. “It will cause you a short burst of pain, unless you already have pierced ears. You’re fine with this, right?”

Gulping, Lyn nodded. “My ears were pierced a few years ago, but I haven’t worn earrings in some time, professor.”

Fen smiled in understanding. She put the earring up to Lyn’s earlobe, and with an apologetic look, jammed the thing through her skin. Lyn winced at the pain, but the sensation was quickly replaced with fear as a man suddenly stood before her. She jumped back, letting out a small shriek.

“Good afternoon,” the man said. He was tall, with dark skin, not quite the right shade to be Alethi, but not exactly the sort of Azish hue either. He was bald, with long arms, and he wore a strange cloak made of a v-shape pattern. No one else in the hall seemed to notice him. When Lyn didn’t respond, the man continued. “You must be the first of the new students at Urithiru, correct?”

Lyn barely stammered out a response. “Y-Yeah. Who are you?”

“My name is Harmony,” the man replied. “I am terribly sorry. I always feel bad about frightening new students like this, but it is necessary. Now, about your order…” The man closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before they opened again. “Windrunner, I think. Yes, that seems apt. You may remove the earring, child.”

What to say to that? Lyn hesitantly took out the earring, wincing yet again at the pain, and suddenly the man was gone. She looked around, dumbfounded, before handing the earring back to Fen.

“What was that?” She asked, bewildered.

“A...benefactor of the university,” Fen said, once again looking apologetic. “I hope you weren’t too disturbed. Unfortunately, it’s the only way we can truly decide your order. Now, what did he assign you, Lyn?”

_ My order. _ That was right. In her confusion, she’d forgotten all about her order. “Windrunner. I’m a Windrunner.” She could hardly believe it. She was going to be a Knight Radiant!

Fen smiled. “Wonderful. That’s the far left table, all the way down there.” She pointed to the group wearing blue. Lyn felt her heart surge, and, a smile creeping onto her lips, she rushed down to the table. Finally.  _ Finally _ her dream was coming true. She was a Knight Radiant, and a Windrunner to boot!

As it became clear to those watching which table she was aiming for, the Windrunners cheered, raising cups and calling out to her as she approached. Lyn grinned as she strode alongside the table, people patting her on the back and messing up her hair. A large Horneater man with red hair and a jovial expression scooted aside as she drew near, patting the spot beside him. Lyn took it, slightly intimidated by his stature and frame but mostly enthusiastic.

“Welcome to the Windrunner family, kid,” the man to her right greeted in a gruff voice. He looked to be a bit older, with hair going gray and a short-cropped beard.

“Good to have you!” The Horneater man said, his voice loud and raucous. “Is always nice to see a new Windrunner. My name is Rock!”

Lyn blinked. “Rock?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know his real name,” the grizzled man on her right said. “Name’s Teft.”

“Lyn,” she said, shaking his hand. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m really a Knight Radiant.”

“Well, you’re not a Knight Radiant, technically,” the Azish man across from her said. “Just an acolyte. The longer you stay here, the more likely it is you’ll become a squire, and then hopefully from there you’ll be able to swear the First Ideal.”

Lyn swallowed. Acolyte? Squire? First Ideal? What did all of that mean?

“Don’t overwhelm the kid, Sigzil,” Teft said, before turning back to her. “Don’t worry about him. He isn’t the best with first impressions.”

The Azish man, apparently named Sigzil, retorted brashly, and as the men argued, Lyn glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the first years. Each of them seemed to be just as freaked out as she’d been, panicking as soon as the earring went in their ears, but for some reason she couldn’t see that man, the one called Harmony. Slowly but surely each first year was chosen for their orders, some being chosen as Edgedancers or Elsecallers, some Skybreakers or Stonewards. Each table cheered as loud as the Windrunner table had when Lyn had joined, proud to have a new member. Notably, the table on the far right, the one with only two members, received no first years.

“Why is that table so empty?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Teft glanced over his shoulder. “You mean the Bondsmith table? I guess you wouldn’t know, being a first year and all. Well, the Bondsmiths...they’re the one order that can only ever have three members at one time.”

Lyn blinked. “Really?” She could hardly fathom why.

“We don’t really know the specifics, but they’ve got damn powerful spren, which is probably why you can’t have too many of them,” Teft explained. “Headmaster Kholin is one of them. Probably one of the reasons he’s headmaster.”

Lyn nodded. That made sense. The Bondsmiths, though mysterious, were famously known as the leaders of the Knights Radiant. Of course the headmaster of the school would be one himself. He--

“Hold on,” she said, cutting her thoughts off. “What do you mean, they have spren?”

Teft grinned. “It’s fun seeing the first years getting confused by that part. Don’t worry, Lyn. You’ll see what I mean in time.”

She frowned.  _ Oh, great. Just what I wanted, more cryptic allusions. _

More first years joined the Windrunner table, about twenty in all, with each newcomer squeezing in wherever they could. They each seemed to be received with the same warmth and appreciation as Lyn had been, and she found herself smiling alongside her fellow Windrunners.

Eventually the first years had all been sorted, and Dalinar Kholin had returned to address the hall. “Welcome again, all new students. You have all been given your orders, and we are proud to have you. As you learn here in Urithiru, I encourage you to think of your order as your family. You will do everything with them--live with them, learn with them, train with them. You will embody their Ideals, and represent them in everything you do, even after you graduate. Good luck.”

He returned to his table, and Fen once again took center stage. “As today is the first of the school year, you all have no classes and are free to do as you wish, save for the first years, who are to follow your respective order representatives to your dorms.”

With that, the professor headed off, and the students erupted into chatter as everyone stood up and began to make their way out of the hall. The first years all gathered around the front of their tables, awaiting their order representatives. One of the teachers from the eleventh table had come down and stood before the Windrunners; Lyn surmised he must be the Windrunner representative. He was extremely tall, and had long hair tied back. He was also incredibly young.  _ This is a teacher? _ Lyn gaped. He looked barely a few years older than her!

“First year Windrunners, gather around me,” the man called out in a strong voice. “My name is Professor Kaladin. I am the representative teacher for the order of the Windrunners. Over the course of this year, I will be teaching you and the rest of your fellow students how to master the surges of Adhesion and Gravitation. I hope to get to know you all as we learn together.” His expression was stern and militaristic, but at his last sentence he gave a small, genuinely warm smile. “Now, if you all will follow me.”

He led them out of the hall; they were the first order to leave, Lyn noticed. They weaved their way through the labyrinthine corridors of Urithiru, up a seemingly never-ending flight of steps, eventually to a large elevator system of pulleys and gears, and at last up to a door with the Windrunner glyph overtop of it. Within, a welcoming common room awaited them, a heat fabrial in the hearth, a few students relaxing inside. Kaladin led the first years through a door to the left, which opened into a lengthy hallway dotted with doors.

“Down this hall are your rooms,” Kaladin said, gesturing. “You will find your name written on the room that’s been assigned to you. Your bags and luggage have already been deposited within, and you will also find a set of keys waiting for you. Once you are all settled, return to the common room in half an hour. From there we will begin the tour.”

The first years flowed down the hall, each student’s eyes reading desperately the women’s script etched on each door.  _ Funny how we still call it that, even though it’s been centuries since men were forbidden to read, _ she thought idly. Students began to find their rooms, disappearing from the hallway like grass from the open air, until only a few dwindling students were left to venture further down the corridor. Lyn’s was nearly the last one, and its door proudly displayed her name in flowing script. She looked up at it in awe, before cracking it open and marvelling at the space beyond. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but whatever it was, she was blown away by the living space. It wasn’t anything special, of course, but still, it was the room every Knight Radiant had. That alone made it amazing.

It took a while to unpack everything from her bags, but at last Lyn had made the room feel as much like home as she could manage. Just as Kaladin had said, a key sat on her desk, which she grabbed and slipped into her pocket. Strangely, there was also an armband with the Windrunner glyph on it. Lyn felt her heart leap, and she eagerly put it on.  _ I’m a real Windrunner now! _

With that, she made for the common room, excited to get the tour under way. Finally, she was a student in Urithiru. Finally, she was a Knight Radiant.

Pai felt her heart thud in her chest as she sat at the Bondsmith table, nearly completely alone. Whereas the other first years had been quickly welcomed by their new families, Pai’s reception had been decidedly lackluster. There were only two other people seated at the lengthy table. One was on her side, seated all the way near the back, tall Thaylen woman with a rather untidy appearance consisting of unkempt hair and thrown-on clothes. The other on the opposite side all the way near the front appeared to be a large Parshendi man with black and red marbled skin, who refused to meet her eyes. While the other orders filed out of the great chamber, no one at the Bondsmith chamber budged.

Headmaster Dalinar Kholin was also the last of the teachers to leave the eleventh table. Once the other professors had departed, he stood up, his broad, hulking form intimidating to the short, small Pai. With steps that felt like thunderclaps, he stomped down to the front of the Bondsmith table.

“Akvatr. Heln. Don’t you want to go enjoy the rest of your day off?”

“Got plenty of time for that later, headmaster,” the Thaylen woman--Akvatr, apparently--replied lazily. The Parshendi man, Heln, just gave a grunt, which didn’t seem to convey anything to Pai, but which Dalinar Kholin nodded at.

“So be it,” Dalinar said, before turning to meet Pai’s eyes. “First year. Welcome to the order of the Bondsmiths. I have to say, I wasn’t expecting you. We rarely ever get acolytes.”

Pai hurriedly bowed her head in deference. “The pleasure is mine, headmaster. You can call me Pai. I look forward to learning under your tutelage!”

“Well...thank you, but, well, it won’t be quite so straightforward as you’re likely thinking,” he said, almost apologetically. “The order of Bondsmiths is a unique one, if you haven’t already noticed. There can only ever be three of us at a time. I am one, and the other two are abroad, helping guide the Knights Radiant in other parts of the world.”

Pai frowned.  _ Then...what is up with these two? And why am I here? _

Dalinar smiled, seeming to note her confusion. “Akvatr and Heln are acolytes, just like you. They have no spren of their own, and are thus not Bondsmiths. However, they still train here in Urithiru, and are ready to take over should any of the current Bondsmiths die or become indisposed for any reason.”

Pai frowned again. “How long have they been here?”

“Akvatr has trained here for around five years, Heln, nearly ten.” Dalinar’s expression turned sympathetic at Pai’s downcast face. “It is unfortunate to be a Bondsmith acolyte. You will likely never actually bond a spren. But it is a necessary position to be filled. I understand how upsetting it might be to simply wait around here until you are needed. Many a Bondsmith acolyte have departed here, fed up with waiting. But I assure you, you fulfil a valued duty by staying.”

Pai looked down for a second, before looking up and meeting his eyes. She gripped the glyphward around her arm. “I was brought here by the Almighty. Even if I must spend the rest of my life behind Urithiru’s walls, if the Almighty wills it, I shall do it. Headmaster Kholin, I will gladly be your acolyte.”

“Good lass,” he said, pride in his voice. “Now, let’s see you to your rooms.”

The trip was a long, silent one, and Akvatr and Heln elected not to follow. As they made their way through the weaving corridors of Urithiru, travelling ever upwards, Pai noted that Dalinar Kholin could be an intimidating man when he wanted to. No longer speaking kindly, he exuded all the raw authority and power associated with him, and though Pai had many burning questions, she kept them shut inside herself.

Eventually they arrived at a door with the Bondsmith glyph overtop it. Within, a common room awaited, though it was notably empty, and looked relatively untouched. Taking a left, Dalinar showed her down a hallway covered in doors.

“Few of these rooms are ever in use,” he said, breaking the silence as the walked down the corridor. “At most, we only have around a dozen or so Bondsmith acolytes here at one time. Your room probably hasn’t been in use for at least a good three or so years, but we always clean them come the new year.”

Opening hers, she saw that her luggage was already inside, presumably brought up earlier by working staff.

“Feel free to get yourself settled,” Dalinar said. “Your key is on the desk, and in your closet you’ll find the Bondsmith ring. Each order likes to give first years their own personal kind of accessory that identifies them with their order. It’s not an official rule, but it is a fun tradition. Feel free to wear it and represent our Order.”

“But headmaster,” Pai began, “I’m not a true Bondsmith. How can I wear a ring proclaiming me as such?”

“Trust me, all the acolytes of the other orders will be wearing their accessories,” Dalinar said assuringly. “It’s not an official document or anything. Just a way to wear the pride of your order on you.” The large man stepped outside her room. “Now, I’ll be waiting in the common room. When you’re ready, come out and I’ll give the customary tour.” With that, he shut the door, leaving her alone.

Pai immediately pulled the glyphward off her arm and took the flint from her pocket, lighting the paper and sending the prayer off to the Almighty. She was here. At Urithiru. And she was a Bondsmith acolyte, no less. More and more she was certain the Almighty had a significant purpose for her being here. Pai didn’t know what it was just yet, but she would pursue her studies ardently, even if she never ‘bonded’ a spren, whatever that meant. 

She found the ring in the closet, and upon closer inspection found the Bondsmith glyph engraved in it. She fitted it on her finger, and though it wasn’t perfect, she still felt a surge of pride. Indeed...there was something awaiting her in this school, that much she was certain of.

Once her things were unpacked, she returned to the common room, where Dalinar waited, his hands behind his back in a strikingly militaristic posture. He nodded to her as she stopped before him, and, wordlessly, they set off back into Urithiru’s halls.

“Urithiru, as I’m sure you’re aware, is the biggest building in the world,” Dalinar began suddenly as they stepped off the lift several floors down. “It took years before the entire thing was explored, and even today we’re certain there are hidden or blocked off rooms that we simply have no idea how to access. However, it is still the home of the Knights Radiant. In days long past, we used to be a fractured force, our members under the thumb of nations and used as vessels of war. Honor was a lost word.

“But we turned things around. We banded together, and we decided to become a united team, one that would work for the wellbeing of all nations. Urithiru became our base, and eventually it became a school. Now, we teach those who pass the aptitude test the surges.”

They stepped out onto a large balcony, and Pai realized they were hundreds and hundreds of feet high. Below, she could distantly see gardens atop each extended floor, and beyond them a dirt practice field.

“This tower was created to be a city,” Dalinar said, voice softer. “Most of our number aren’t here, though. Our graduates are out there, protecting the world and bringing peace to Roshar. Urithiru is a husk. I will show you the important places, but Pai, be warned: it is all too easy to get lost in the corridors of the tower. Do not stray too far, or you might not find your way back out.”

A shiver went down Pai’s spine. She nodded dully as Dalinar turned around and let her back inside.

The rest of the tour was about as standard as Pai would have expected. Dalinar showed her the routes to the other nine rooms, all of which were high up and could only be accessed by lift. There was the chamber with the eleven tables, called the Hall, where assemblies were held, as well as a cafeteria area which had a miscellaneous collection of over four dozen smaller tables. A massive library rivaling the one in Kharbranth was near the northwest end, and a general area for all students to relax in was found closer to the center of the tower. The first floor held a giant open market that seemed to function as its own little village, and Dalinar claimed students liked to visit it on the weekends.

The tour ended a lot later than Pai had expected, but she realized that was mostly because of the time it took to get around Urithiru. Dalinar was right, it really  _ was _ a city, and it took forever to get anywhere. Luckily most of the school was centralized around one area, although supposedly they rented out space to others.

They stopped just by the main exit which most students used to get to the outer grounds. Dalinar patted her on the shoulder, though the act felt forced, especially with his stiff movements and hard expression.

“Good luck, Pai,” he said, voice gruff. “I know you’ll make a fine Bondsmith acolyte.” He gave her a smile before departing, shrinking distantly until he was a dot at the far end of the massive chamber.

She swallowed hard. What to do now? The rest of the day was off. Should she explore? Get an idea for where things were? Dalinar had pointed out the practice grounds at one point but they hadn’t actually visited.  _ Well, it would be a good idea to get to know the place I’ll be living in for the next few years, _ she thought, making up her mind.

Striding up to the doors that led to the grounds, she stepped into the direct sunlight. Grass shrank away from her feet as she surveyed the area. Distantly, students were kicking up dust in the practice grounds. Would Pai ever train there? Did Bondsmith acolytes train their bodies?

“You thinking about hitting the dirt?” A voice came from behind her.

Pai whirled around, but her heart calmed when she saw it was the Thaylen Bondsmith from before.

“The dirt?” She repeated, confused.

“The training grounds,” Akvatr said, a casual smile on her face. As she approached, Pai was once again reminded she was horribly messy. Her long white eyebrows flopped down beside her cheeks and her hair was a tangled disaster, so long that it reached halfway down her back. She wore a baggy tunic that seemed far too big for her, and strangely her boots reached all the way past her knees.

“No,” Pai answered, “but I was gonna visit. Do you Bondsmiths ever practice there?”

Akvatr glanced at the distant dirt pit. “I sometimes do. Heln goes all the time, which is kinda weird since he’s in workform all the time anyway. Guy doesn’t really need to work out.” She punched Pai’s arm affectionately. “Anyway. Wanna go visit?”

“Sure,” Pai said, allowing herself a small smile. They started off for the training grounds, the Thaylen woman towering over Pai. “So...what’s it like, being one of only two acolytes in your order?”

“Three, now,” Akvatr replied with a wink. “It’s probably strange to the other orders. We Bondsmiths carry a certain air of mystery to us. No one really knows what to make of us. Half of the time we don’t have any classes, cause Dalinar’s busy.”

A thought sparked in Pai’s head. “What are classes like, then?”

Akvatr glanced to the side, thoughtful. “Well, if the other orders are like mine, they’ll have a class for history, political science, physical training, and from what I can tell a few specific ones depending on your order. Oh, and everyone will have a class dedicated to teaching how to use the surges, although for us we use the Bondsmith honorblade to simulate that instead of spren.”

Pai raised an eyebrow. “Spren?”

Akvatr stared at her for a moment, before chuckling. “Oh, you don’t know, do you? Well, to be a proper Knight Radiant, you need to bond a spren. It’s the bond that grants you the surges. The other orders all bond to common spren, but Bondsmiths have godspren, which means there aren’t all that many to go around.”

“Three,” Pai inferred.

Akvatr nodded. “Three. So we don’t get a bond, but it doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with the surges. You know about honorblades, right?”

Pai nodded. Those were common knowledge, and most people assumed the regular Knights Radiant got their powers from some similar method.  _ Guess they were wrong. _

Akvatr went on. “Well, we use the Bondsmith honorblade to train with the surges, make sure we know what we’re doing should we ever need to replace one of the  _ real _ Bondsmiths. Heln is bonded to it right now; he’s been here longer, so he gets that privilege.” She stopped suddenly. “Ah, and we’re here.”

Pai blinked. Before them, the practice grounds stood, with a dozen or so figures kicking up dust and sparring with each other. As Pai looked closer, she noticed most of them wore dark blue armbands marked with the Windrunner glyph, while a few others wore deep purple badges emblazoned with Skybreaker glyphs. The odd other colour was seen jumbled within the mix, but for the most part those two orders were the most common.

They were incredible. Pai was mesmerized by the sharp, clean movements of the Windrunners as they sparred with each other. Strangely, she didn’t see them use any stormlight, or summon their shardblades. They only fought with their bodies, dancing around each other, swinging and batting at their opponents, a beautiful display of grace and power.  _ The Almighty really did make some people just to be Knights Radiant, didn’t he? _ Surely such elegance only came from being a holy chosen protector of Roshar.

“They really are something, aren’t they?” Akvatr said from beside her. She smiled out over the grounds, watching a pair of Skybreakers duel with all the power and intensity associated with their order.

Pai nodded eagerly. “Will...we ever be like them?”

The tall Thaylen gave her a sad smile. “Afraid not. Not really, anyway. Even if we did have spren, Bondsmiths aren’t meant for fighting. We guide the other orders. They take care of the battles.”

“That’s plenty fine by me,” Pai said, relieved she wouldn’t have to be attacking anyone anytime soon. She absently gripped the glyphward on her arm, the new one she’d tied on after she’d burned the first paper.

Akvatr raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re a strange one, I have to say. Why is it that you’re here?”

Pai glanced down. “I...well, I don’t want to sound too self-important…”

“Oh, go on,” Akvatr chuckled. “Can’t be worse than the Willshapers.”

“Well...I believe the Almighty sent me here. For a purpose. I don’t know what it is yet, but there’s some reason I need to be here. I’m in the smallest order, after all. Surely there’s something special in store for me. Back at my hometown, well…” She trailed off. No. Too private.

Akvatr waited, but seemed to recognize Pai wouldn’t be elaborating. “I see. Well, it’s a better reason than many of the people who come here have.” She laid a comforting hand on Pai’s shoulder. “We’re glad to have you, Pai. I’m...sure the Almighty has a special plan for you.”

Pai nodded, gripping her glyphward again.  _ I hope so, Akvatr…I hope so. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tien absently felt at the metal Lightweaver glyph attached to the end of his necklace. It was still all surreal to him, being here in this tower, being a Knight Radiant. When he’d arrived at Urithiru, he’d hoped and prayed that he’d be a Windrunner like his older brother Kaladin, but apparently the Almighty had other plans.  _ That’s fine, _ he thought with a smile.  _ I’m just happy to be here, at last. _ Back before he’d taken the aptitude test, he’d half believed he’d never be accepted as a Knight Radiant. When he found out he’d passed the test, his parents had been ecstatic.

And now he was a Lightweaver. A Lightweaver  _ acolyte, _ apparently, as the others at his table had corrected him. Even now, a day after orientation, it still didn’t feel real. Could Tien really be one of those legendary heroes, wielding the power of the heralds, brandishing divine blades?

The sound of a door opening cut off his thoughts, and he stared as a man walked into the room. It was Elhokar Kholin, the representative teacher for the order of Lightweavers, who’d taken the first years on their tour yesterday. His uniform was disheveled and he seemed out of sorts as he stumbled to the front of the room, and Tien couldn’t help but wonder if the man had just woken up a few minutes ago.

“Er...welcome to your first day of classes,” Elhokar began, trying to put on a controlled expression. “As I said yesterday, I am Professor Elhokar Kholin. I’m sure, as first years, it must be all very strange being here, and you must all have many questions about how exactly it is you’ll become a Knight Radiant. Luckily, you’re in the correct class. I am the instructor of Surge Training, which means I will teach you to wield your fancy powers.” He flashed a grin at them, but it faltered when no one returned it.

Tien gave him a broad smile, just like he always used to do with Kaladin before he’d gone off to be a teacher. Elhokar seemed to take heart in it, and continued with renewed confidence.

“As Lightweavers, you will eventually be able to use the surges of Illumination and Transformation. Become masters, and you’ll be able to craft statues from nothing, or hide in plain sight. There’s a reason we are commonly used as spies among the Knights Radiant. Here, I’ll teach you how to be the perfect spy.

“But first!” He said, raising a finger. “I want to know just how much you first years know about Knights Radiant. Can anyone tell me what exactly allows you access to the surges?”

Tien glanced to the side as a tall Iriali boy with strikingly golden blonde hair stuck his hand in the air. “I’ve heard it has something to do with spren, professor! No one will give me specifics, though.” His voice was vaguely accented.

Elhokar nodded. “Precisely. Spren are a crucial part of being a Knight Radiant. You might have noticed some of your upperclassmen had strange patterns floating around them in the Hall yesterday. I myself have a spren, named Triskelion.” He raised his hand, and a strange swirling shape seemed to rise off his hand, floating in the air. It spun around and around, its design changing rapidly, and Tien found himself mesmerized by the pattern. Elhokar let his spren hover in the air as he continued. “My bond with Triskelion, as is the case with all other Lightweavers, is the thing that allows me to access the surges. I get powers, and he gets sentience in the physical realm. You all will eventually bond your own Cryptic.”

A murmur passed through the first years, and Tien could tell they were all thinking the same thing. Bond a spren? They would have their own spren? From what Tien knew of spren, they didn’t do much besides move around. What would it mean to be bonded to one?

Elhokar continued. “However, that will not be for a while. It’s a process, to bond a spren. For Lightweavers, you start as a squire, following in the footsteps of an elder Lightweaver and learning from them. As you spend time with the person you’re squiring for, a spren will be attracted to you. In time, all of you should have your very own Cryptic--in fact, I expect it won’t take longer than a few months.” He clapped his hands together. “But first, you’ll need someone to squire under. That’s why a handful of generous upperclassmen have agreed to be your masters.” He gestured to the door.

Through it walked a good twenty or so students, all of diverse size and shape. They all stopped in a cluster behind Elhokar, and Tien watched closely for swirling lines. Sure enough, there seemed to be an odd pattern attached to each person’s clothes. Elhokar stared awkwardly at the group as they all shuffled their feet and murmured amongst themselves, before clearing his throat and continuing.

“Um. Yes. Well, back in the day, Lightweavers would take on many squires at one time. However, in the interest of learning, here in Urithiru we will be doing one on one pairings. One squire for each master. That way, the squire can that much better understand how to Lightweave. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will pair you each myself.”

Tien watched as Elhokar began to name upperclassmen, pointing then to a first year. The twosome would stand together separate, and the process would repeat. The tall Iriali boy got a large Reshi man as his master; a Shin girl was paired with a stern-looking Makabakan woman; a small Parshendi became the squire of an older Herdazian man. Slowly, the first years and the cluster of upperclassmen were whittled down, until it was just Tien.

“And what’s your name?” Elhokar asked as he came around to Tien.

“Tien, sir,” he answered with a broad smile.

“Guess you’ll be paired with Shallan,” he said.

They both glanced at the only remaining upperclassman, a pale woman with fiery red hair and an unimpressed expression. Tien jumped to his feet, hurrying over to her eagerly. She watched him warily, and seemed less than ecstatic when he stuck his hand out. “Hi! I’m Tien! You’re Shallan, then?”

“Uh...yeah,” Shallan answered, hesitantly shaking the hand. Her eyes found Elhokar’s. “Sir, do I really have to do this? You know how much I hate minders.”

“He’s not a minder, Shallan,” Elhokar said sternly. “He’s a student, and he’s here to learn. I expect you to teach him everything you know--except sneaking around in places you shouldn’t be.”

Tien frowned, his eyes darting between the two. Shallan sighed. “Fine.”

Elhokar nodded, evidently taking that as her concession. He turned around and raised his voice, addressing the pairings. “Alright. I will teach you the basics myself, but halfway through the class every day you first years will be working solely with your masters. Feel free to talk with them and ask for advice outside of class as well; they’re your teachers as much as I am.”

Shallan’s scowl seemed to deepen as he said this, and Tien watched her curiously. The other upperclassmen seemed at least somewhat enthused to be helping the first years, but she was downright grumpy about being here. It seemed to Tien like the others had all volunteered for this...but why was she here, if she hadn’t?

The answer didn’t come as Elhokar launched into an explanation of the basics of Lightweaving. He went into the two Surges, Illumination and Transformation, and how they worked. At last, once satisfied with his explanation, he let the pairings loose to practice.

As the others began to chat amongst themselves, Tien watched Shallan eagerly, waiting for her to begin.

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, kid, no offense, but I have no interest in teaching a first year. There are...bigger things on my mind."

Tien gave her a smile, refusing to back down. "What sort of things?"

She frowned at him. "None of your business. Now, do you think you could do me a favour and tell Elhokar I had some really bad cramps? No guy likes investigating a woman on her period."

"Hold on," Tien said, grabbing at her sleeve as she tried to go. "Listen, Miss Shallan. I realize you don't want to be here. I don't know why you're here at all, but you might as well make the best of it and get to know someone new."

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You mean get to know you?"

He nodded eagerly.

Shallan frowned thoughtfully to herself, rubbing her chin and staring at him for a long moment. At last, she put her hands on her hips and met his eyes. “Can you keep a secret, Tien?”

Tien nodded.  _ At least, I hope I can. _

She nodded. “Alright. I’m going to take you with me. You’re going to get to see some of my lightweaving firsthand.” She glanced over at Elhokar, who was visiting some of the other pairings. “Most of the others in my year aren’t nearly as good at creating realistic images as me. I’ve managed to fool Elhokar into believing I’m on the same level as them. We’re going to make a small illusion, one that hopefully will keep him from bothering us. If we do it right, I expect it’ll cover for us the whole class. But we gotta be stealthy.”

Tien couldn’t help but feel like he was doing something illegal, but said nothing as he followed Shallan a bench at the side of the classroom. Shallan faced Tien as they sat down, and Tien mirrored her. In her hand, she let her spren, another swirling pattern, hover a few centimeters in the air, and Tien stared wide-eyed.

“Okay,” Shallan said. “This will be what I’ll make an image of.” She took a gemstone from her safehand pouch and set it down, a bit of Stormlight leaving her, for some reason. She glanced over at where Elhokar was, and Tien followed her gaze. Once the professor had his backed turned to them, she grabbed Tien by the wrist and hurriedly ran out of the classroom.

Tien watched in awe as they somehow  _ remained _ seated, another copy of themselves staying behind on the bench as he and Shallan ran off. Elhokar was still talking with some other students as they left the classroom, and didn’t notice them disappear.

“What happened there?” Tien asked as Shallan continued to tow him down the hall. “Was that lightweaving?”

“Yes,” Shallan answered. “Now quiet; we’re still within the bounds of the school.”

Tien frowned. Bounds of the school? Wasn’t the whole tower the school? But he shut up anyway; whatever Shallan was doing, against the rules or not, he wanted to know about. She seemed to be incredibly intriguing, and whatever she was planning had his curiosity piqued. They made their way down the weaving, twisting, winding hallways of Urithiru, and before long Tien had lost track of where they were.  _ How does she know where she’s going? _ He’d heard rumours it was possible to become so lost in Urithiru that you would sooner starve and die than find your way out. Yet Shallan didn’t even hesitate when they reached forks or intersections. Tien was bursting with questions but he didn’t dare give Shallan more reason to disdain his company.

They continued on, climbing staircases and steadily ascending the tower, until eventually they slowed and Shallan brought them to a balcony of all places. As the two stepped onto it, Tien gasped at the view. They had to be at least forty stories up, and he felt like he could see the whole world. The mountains that surrounded Urithiru were dwarfed by the tower, and distantly between the clouds he could make out lush green valleys and plains.  _ This has got to be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. _

He turned to Shallan. “This is what you wanted to show me? It’s breathtaking!”

She rolled her eyes. “So’s the inside of a chasmfiend’s guts, but you don’t see anyone marveling at a view like that. Look down there.” She pointed directly below them.

Tien narrowed his eyes, following her fingers. Below, down on the craggy rocks along the mountainside, two distant figures stood facing each other, their movements and postures indicating a heated conversation. Tien stared and watched, unsure of what he was looking at.

“Who...are those?” He at last asked.

Shallan shrugged. “I still haven’t gotten their names. I’ve seen them before, though. They’ve been to the marketplace several times before, and one time I caught them inside the halls of the tower. They’re both Alethi.”

Tien glanced back down at the two figures, before looking back to Shallan. “What are they doing?”

“Good question,” Shallan said. “They only recently started having conversations out there. One of these days I’ll sneak down there and eavesdrop. For now, I get to look at them and wish I was a Windrunner.”

“Why would you wish that?” Tien said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Cause then if I fall down those cliffs I might not die,” she replied, a smile indicating it was a joke. “Sorry. That was a bit morbid.”

Tien was just happy she’d started accepting his presence. “My brother’s a Windrunner, you know,” he said, almost absentmindedly, just to keep the pleasant atmosphere of the conversation going.

She blinked. “Really? It's rare that we get siblings. Where’s he stationed?”

“He’s still here,” Tien answered. “As a professor. His name’s Kaladin.”

Her eyes went wide. “ _ What? _ That stormcloud of an idiot is your brother?”

Tien was taken aback by the vehemence in her voice. “Er...yeah?”

Shallan seemed to recognize her own sudden outburst, and calmed herself down. “Sorry. He and I...have a history together.”

Tien raised an eyebrow. “Did you two used to date or something?”

Shallan blinked again. “What? Storms, no. I admit I used to find him sorta cute, but he’s far too grumpy. Er, no offense.”

Tien laughed. “None taken.”

“Look at what you’ve done, getting me on tangents about moronic Windrunners,” Shallan sighed with a dramatic flare. “Anyway. Those two down there. I’ve been trying to actually figure out what they’ve been up to for weeks now. They’re far too good at hiding. But they’re not the only things I’ve got my eye on…” She seemed like she wanted to go on, but elected to keep her mouth shut.

Tien didn’t feel like he had the right to push her on the matter, so he didn’t. “You go out sneaking a lot, huh?”

She froze. “Well...yes. Elhokar disapproves, as if he’s my parent or something. But it’s technically not breaking any rules to sneak around.”

“Only to go into the off-limits sections of the tower,” Tien finished with a wink.

She rolled her eyes again, though a smile accompanied the action. “Right.” She scowled to herself, a thought clearly occuring to her, before she sighed. “Well, we might as well go back. I knew these two would be meeting here at this time but Elhokar as usual ruined everything and forced me to oversee a squire, making it impossible to actually go and eavesdrop on them. This was just to confirm they were really meeting, like I suspected. We should return before he gets suspicious.”

Tien nodded, and followed Shallan back to the classroom.

“As Windrunners, you will all be expected to be the soldiers of the Knights Radiant,” Kaladin said, his voice raised such that he could talk to every one of the first years. There were only fifteen or so of them, luckily, now that the group had been separated from the more experienced Windrunners. Kaladin went on. “Once you graduate from here, you will be stationed all across Roshar, protecting its citizens.”

Kara, the girl next to Lyn, raised her hand. She’d been one of the first to talk to her after everyone had gotten settled in their rooms. Kaladin called on her. “Sir, I’m curious. What exactly are we protecting them from? Roshar is united, and wars are infrequent.”

“Infrequent, but not nonexistent,” Kaladin responded. “And large-scale conflicts are not the only thing we protect the public from. Simple things, like natural disasters, bandits, chasmfiend attacks, that sort of thing. Dangers are what we deal with, no matter the size.” He was pacing, and switched directions. “Now, as such, you will need to be properly equipped to deal with said dangers. Many of them will require great physical capability, and as masters of the Surges of Gravitation and Adhesion, being able to use your body well is paramount. Stormlight will enhance what you can already do, but it will not grant you skill. That is what my job is.” He pointed behind him, to the training grounds. “We will be practicing here every day. My goal is to have you at peak physical condition before you get your spren. By that point, using your surges should combine naturally with using your body.”

Lyn’s posture straightened when he mentioned spren. She’d heard yesterday from the older Windrunners about how one became a Knight Radiant, a  _ true _ Knight Radiant, one who wielded the surges. Apparently you had to bond a spren, whatever that meant. Rock, the large horneater man, had shown his spren to Lyn and Kara, but most of the others’ spren had remained invisible. Lyn couldn’t help but wonder what Kaladin’s spren looked like. Was it all blue and floaty like Rock’s had been? What would  _ her _ spren look like? The thought of having one made her eager and giddy. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have a  _ spren _ by her side.

“Now, if you will all follow me,” Kaladin said, clapping his hands together. Lyn along with all the other first years followed him over to the training grounds. There were fewer people training there than there had been yesterday, Lyn noticed. Kaladin stopped in a large open area, the ground nothing but dirt. “This is the sparring area. You might notice your upperclassmen using wooden weapons when they fight, but as first years, you’ll be using nothing but your body. Does anyone here have experience in martial arts, or weaponry of any sort?”

Lyn glanced around. Only one person raised their hand. A tall Reshi man with broad shoulders and a thick beard, he was clearly on the older side when compared to the group of young folks around him. “Used to be in the army, sir. Had plenty of years with a spear.”

Kaladin nodded. “That’s good. The spear is a favoured weapon of the Windrunners. However, I will likely have to retrain your instincts. Using a spear when you’re flying through the air is a lot different than when you’re on the ground.” He glanced at the dirt pit. “Well, we might as well get into it. I’ll start you all out with the basics of legwork. Who wants to volunteer to be my sparring partner?”

Lyn’s hand immediately shot up. She would gladly volunteer for anything, if it meant she might be a Windrunner faster. Kaladin waved for her to stand with him in the pit, and she obeyed.

Suddenly under scrutiny from both her professor and the rest of the class, Lyn suddenly felt very anxious, but Kaladin was very calm and courteous. He perfectly guided her and his corrections never felt condescending. She found herself constantly impressed and surprised by his knowledge on fighting techniques. Small things, little tips she’d never have even considered, all added up, and she could tell he was an expert. What did he look like when he was using his surges, a proper Windrunner?

Eventually Kaladin decided he’d shown them enough, and let Lyn return to the rest of the group. “Alright. Keeping in mind all of the things I just showed you, I’d like you all to break into pairs. We’re going to try just positioning for now. I want one of you to shove the other, and for the person to get back into position as quickly as possible.”

Immediately the first years paired up. Lyn and Kara made eye contact.

“Want to partner up?” Kara asked, a smile on her lips.

“Sure!” Lyn replied. The taller girl was the only one she really knew in the school so far, so she was happy to pair up with her.

They both got into position, with Kara opting to shove Lyn and Lyn rushing to get back into the proper stance with each push. It was deceptively tricky, but eventually she got the hang of it, Kaladin even noting with approval her quick learning. They switched at one point, and Kara seemed to be just as capable as Lyn. The two girls traded jokes and compliments as they trained, and Lyn found herself warming up to the taller girl.

As they continued to practice, Lyn noticed a group walking up to the training grounds. As they approached, she noticed bright red bracelets on each left wrist, and inferred the accessory was one common to an order, though she didn’t know which one. She watched as the group stopped at the edge of the training grounds. A stocky Azish man stepped forward, folding his arms with a sour expression on his face.

“Kaladin!” He called out.

Lyn glanced at her professor. He had a wary and unhappy expression on his face. Gone was the helpful teacher--a storm cloud covered his face, and Lyn found herself intimidated as she looked into his eyes.

“Houvi,” Kaladin answered.

The Azish man, Houvi, motioned at the training grounds with the tilt of his head. “We need to use the grounds. The Dustbringers have reservations.”

_ They’re Dustbringers? _ Lyn thought. Now up close, she could nearly make out the details of the glyph on Houvi’s bracelet.

“You  _ used _ to have reservations,” Kaladin answered. “I negotiated with Dieno about it. I need these grounds today. The first years are training.”

“Dieno let you have the time slot?” Houvi asked, narrowing his eyes in obvious suspicion.

“Yes, with some arguing,” Kaladin said. “Come now. Surely you can train later.”

“Most of us are busy later,” Houvi growled. “We had this reserved for now. Clear off.”

“If you have problems, take them up with Dieno,” Kaladin said, his voice growing testy. “It’s not my fault he never informed you of the switch.”

Houvi’s expression darkened further. “He’s busy. Why don’t you leave before things get ugly, little Windrunners?”

Lyn glanced between Houvi and Kaladin, and knew a fight would break out soon at this rate. Without thinking, she hurriedly ran up and stepped in between the two men, spreading her arms out wide.

“How about a compromise?” She exclaimed.  _ What am I doing? _ But she couldn’t stop now, and the words simply fell out of her mouth. “We only need to use the dirt pit. You guys can take the equipment and the gym.”

Houvi regarded her with an almost perplexed look, before seeming to genuinely consider. “We’d been planning to spar as well, first year.”

“Well it wouldn’t be a compromise if you didn’t lose out on at least a little bit,” Lyn said, feeling like she was digging herself into a grave with each word. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself.

Houvi actually smirked at that. “True enough.” He met Kaladin’s eyes again, before shrugging. “Your pupil has a made a good argument. I think we can agree to this.” He started for the equipment, patting Kaladin on the shoulder as he passed him. “Be more careful, next time. We wouldn’t want a fight to break out, would we?”

Kaladin stood stiffly, but said nothing. Houvi continued on, his group of Dustbringers following behind him. Lyn met the eyes of a few of them, and the hatred she’d seen in Houvi was present there as well.

The Dustbringers began to train, clambering about the equipment. Kaladin raised his voice and addressed the first year Windrunners. “Alright. Let’s get back to practicing. No sense in wasting time.”

The first years obeyed, and returned to their positions, practicing legwork. Lyn took up the part of the pusher again, and readied herself to give Kara a shove, until Kaladin walked up to her.

“That was nice work,” he said, voice low. “Maybe a bit foolhardy, but it paid off. Good job, Lyn.”

She felt her heart jump. “You know my name?”

He nodded. “I make it a point to know the names of every Windrunner. You all are my responsibility.” He motioned to the Dustbringers with a tilt of his head. “The Dustbringers...they hate us. They hate most of the other orders, but us especially. Houvi has a grudge against me. I’m certain Dieno told him about the switch in reservations. No doubt he played dumb in order to provoke a fight. He easily could have pushed it to that. I’m not sure why, but something about you made him hold back. I don’t know what, but I’m glad it did. Fights have been breaking out between the orders too much lately.” He froze. “Er...I probably shouldn’t have told you all that. The last thing you need is Radiant politics.”

Lyn hurriedly shook her head. “No, no, sir. I want to know everything about the Knights Radiant, even the bad stuff. To be honest, though, I’m sort of surprised. I would never have thought the orders would fight. Aren’t they supposed to be bound by oaths?”

“The oaths are the problem,” Kaladin replied with a sigh. “Oh, they keep us in check, but each order has their own set of oaths. Those for us Windrunners are all about protecting others. For the Skybreakers, their oaths have to do with laws. That’s where the issue lies. What if the oaths for one order conflict with those of another? What if a Windrunner wants to protect someone, but a Skybreaker knows that the law forbids it? We are all Knights Radiant, yes, but we rarely ever agree.” He shot a covert look at Houvi. “The Dustbringers have always been a brash bunch. They’ve never gotten along with the other orders. Recently, things have gotten particularly bad. I’ve talked it over with Dieno, but to be frank I think the man actually  _ enjoys _ the bickering. I do my best to keep things peaceful, for Dalinar’s sake, but honestly, some days I really just want to punch some of them.” He froze again. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Lyn chuckled. “I know that feeling.” She bit her lip, glancing at the ground. “So...the Knights Radiant  _ aren’t _ united?”

“Well...we’re certainly united, in some respects. We all ultimately act in the interest of aiding and protecting humanity, and we are all under the jurisdiction of the Bondsmiths. Here at Urithiru, we live in one building, dine together, even occasionally work together. But it’s not often that we get along. By nature of our oaths, we are grouped by personality types, and that has too much potential to result in conflicts. Yes, we are united, but at the same time we’re not.” He sighed. “I apologize. This is a lot to take in, considering you only joined our ranks yesterday. But it  _ is _ good to know. Dalinar has refrained so far from making a public announcement about it, but tensions are more strained between us than ever. If it were up to me, I’d tell everyone about it, and make efforts to promote peace between the orders.”

_ I wonder how someone as young as him seems to know Dalinar Kholin so well, _ Lyn thought. “And...why  _ hasn’t _ Dalinar made a public announcement?”

“He...well, he’s worried. That doing so will only set everyone on edge, and make things worse. Plus, there are...other elements at play, things I’d rather not talk about. Suffice it to say he’s got good reason, although I personally believe the risk is worth it.” He shrugged. “But he’s the headmaster, and I’m not. That being said, I will prepare the members of my order as best as I can. If things get much worse, I will be letting everyone know of what I’ve told you.”

Lyn gulped, the weight of everything he’d said finally settling on her. She hadn’t realized the situation was so bad at Urithiru. If conflicts were bad here, what was it like on the global scale? Did Knights Radiant in Alethkar fight, or in distant places like Shin?  _ No, no. It’ll be alright. Deep down, every Radiant knows that fighting is a bad idea. They might get into scuffles, but it won’t get any worse than that. We all know we’re on the same side. _

Her thoughts were clouded by the issues Kaladin had spoken to her about as she returned to practicing. She tried to give her all with each shove, but her mind kept returning to Houvi and how truly close they had been to an actual fight. Would the Dustbringers have really brawled against a bunch of first years? They didn’t even have their surges yet!

“Hey,” Kara’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Lyn looked up. The taller girl had her hands on her hips, no longer in position. “C’mon. I can tell you’re still thinking about what he told you.”

Lyn paled. “You heard that?”

Kara smirked. “I was like two feet away; of course I heard. Never would have thought the Knights Radiant were so divided.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Hard to believe those jerks could be so graceful,” she commented.

Lyn followed her gaze. A horizontal pole stretched across two stilted platforms, and atop it one of the Dustbringers slid as if it were covered in butter. The woman was graceful and elegant, and Lyn found herself transfixed during the brief period of time she was on the pole. Was that one of their surges? How did it work?

“Yeah,” she at last answered, staring as another Dustbringer glided across the pole.

Kara eyed her. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

Lyn frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

Kara shrugged. “Well, the headmaster’s too afraid, and nobody else seems to be doing anything. Seems to me like someone needs to step up and take action, set things right between the orders. Windrunners are about protecting people, right? Well, what better way to protect the students of Urithiru?”

“But...first off, how would we even do that, and second, won’t we get in trouble?” Lyn asked.

“I’ll figure out the details of the plan later,” Kara said dismissively. “And who says we’d get into trouble? I never said anything about breaking rules!”

Lyn considered it. Already, she was in love with Urithiru. She loved the Knights Radiant; she had since she was a kid. She hated the thought of them ripping each other apart from the inside out. Kara’s proposition excited her, she had to admit. But would it pay off?

_ It doesn’t matter, _ she realized.  _ I have to try regardless. _

She met Kara’s eyes. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Kara grinned. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my story! This one's a bit weird since the au is very out there and not fully obvious. I'm kinda messing with a lot of things here, and not everything will be able to be fully reconciled with the original work. Basically, this is Roshar approximately a few hundred years after the original series, except Odium didn't come to Roshar, and the original cast is also alive and here inexplicably. Basically I'm giving no explanation for this and we're just gonna roll with it.  
> Also I'm gonna be figuring this out as I go along so be patient with me. I'll try to write more if I can but caution, I am prone to immediate and sudden burnout on projects. Still, this one really intrigues me so I expect I'll probably at least write the next chapter.


End file.
